


Alternate ties

by vodkamutini



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Canon, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodkamutini/pseuds/vodkamutini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Given the chance, he'd switch places anyday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate ties

Lids snap back to reveal brilliant sapphire optics, ablaze with renewed vigor. A sharp breath is hauled between parted lips, revitalized. Though form bears little resemblance to that of past, his core remains the same. Lustrous darkness swans the very air around them. A friend, falling into it’s depths. He— Held by lingering light encased within frame.

There is no time to speak. Action must be made. Though armor is lost and forgotten, with conscious regained he whispers mental tones untoward the form being carried by. A Keyblade summoned towards side. Flickers of air based magic propelling with onward force. A last attempt to save her.

With eyes veiled she does not notice. Speaking mumbled, mournful words about a boy whom sits alone, confined within chamber.

With proximity close, a single hand is held out, digits firmly wrapped around a belled wrist. She would open her eyes to find a familiar face, despite obscure identities. Shock would riddle inner systems, speechless. Before time is given to speak, a maiden is reunited with her armour. A price being, only one may travel upwards.

Though he knows she will resist, a spell is chosen. Flickering shards of violet encompassing the woman; a destination into the realm of sleep, albeit temporarily. The exchange is made, his life for hers. He is certain that she will do better good being above, than he would ever do. Accountancy must be made for the taint which brews in heart’s space.

“—Better me, than you. So look after Ven, alright!” He bellows in her direction, despite spoken word being unheard. Lips rise into a bittersweet smile. Despite everything, he is content with this conclusion. The darkness must be faced by none other than himself. A burden she should never have to bear.

_'…Goodbye, Aqua.'_


End file.
